Growing Up In A New Direction
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: "Growing up is hard. Especially when your parents are famous." Following the lead of Kara Anderson-Hummel, the children of the old New Directions fight to bring back their parent's glee club and restore it to its former glory. All while trying to avoid the consequences of having famous parents.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

** Authors Note: I haven't written in forever and I know I have some unfinished stories out there but I really needed to get this out. It's been weighing on my mind for awhile now. This story follows cannon up to at least the next few episodes, except for one thing. In this story, Rachel was actually pregnant after I Do. I hope you don't mind. I just needed to add a Finchel kid for the benefit of the plot. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. **

Growing up is hard. Especially when your parents are famous. People following their every move, magazines and television talk shows making up horrible untrue rumors about them. Sometimes people even stoop so low as to even follow you and make up rumors. All teenagers make mistakes and I'm not going to kid myself and say that I was the perfect child. But I didn't do half the things that tabloids accused me of. Unfortunately, my dad's didn't always realize that. Which leads us to where this story begins.

"Kara Elizabeth, get your ass down here right now!" Is what I woke up to that morning, my dad's high pitched yell piercing the entirety of our condo. I wouldn't have been surprised of the entire building heard him.

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed and made my way downstairs. Truth be told, I had contemplated just ignoring him but I knew it would just make whatever he was mad about worse. "Can I help you?" I asked, still a little groggy from my sleep. I walked past both men standing in the kitchen to the coffee machine because I still to this day can't deal with anyone without coffee in my system, especially them.

"Care to explain this?" My angry father said, slamming a tabloid down on the counter in front of me. I read the cover and rolled my eyes.

'Daughter of New York's Power Couple Caught Partying to All Hours' read the headline, accompanied by a photo of me in coming out of a club, attached to my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend at that point but they didn't know that yet.

"It's not what you think." I told him pushing the magazine back at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" He responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Because what I do know is that you told us you were spending the night at Rachel's but here's a picture of you, most definitely not at Rachel's and you're here when you wake up."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I was at Rachel's but James called me shit faced and asked me to pick him up. So I did. That's it." I tried to explain, wanting to leave out the part where I found out he spent the entire night making out with one of my supposed best friends. He didn't need to know that part.

"He was there and you weren't? I find that very hard to believe. I knew that kid was trouble, just like his father at that age. " He snapped back at me. "And you look pretty trashed yourself in this picture."

I had to admit he was right at that point. It was a god awful picture. "You know they always pick the most unflattering pictures to convince you they're true." I argued.

"Well it's got me pretty convinced." He argued back. I couldn't but help rolling my eyes.

"Are you going to say anything here?" I asked frustrated, turning to my other father who had stayed quiet. No shocker there though, he had never been the disciplinary parent.

He sighed."I agree with your father..."

I cut him off. "Of course you do. You always do. Even when it's obvious he's wrong." At that point, I was absolutely done with them. I knew there was no way for me get them to understand I wasn't lying so I just had to accept what was coming to me. I stormed past them and back towards the stairs. "I can't wait till you two go to Europe. At least I know for a fact Grandpa won't automatically assume I'm lying."

I made my way quickly up the stairs into my room not acknowledging the yells of being grounded for the rest of the summer from behind me.

Being the daughter of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson wasn't always ideal but it did have its perks at some points. That day, however, was not one of them. I wasn't an angry teenager per say but that summer, I wasn't at my best.

It all started the previous June when I found out the both of them were going on a tour in Europe with my aunt Rachel for some Broadway thing. But apparently kids weren't allowed so me and my cousin Becca were being shipped to Ohio to live with our grandparents for the school year.

Let's just say, making two teenage girls who have grown up in New York City move to the middle of no where Ohio wasn't a pretty picture. There had been a lot of yelling.

But at least we had each other to get through it together and I loved my grandparents dearly so spending time with them wouldn't be bad. And Mark, Katie and Luke were already there and they always kept things interesting. There was only one thing I really wasn't looking forward to, McKinley High School.

I had heard the horror stories from my dads and their friends and even though over twenty years had past, I wasn't expecting much to have changed. I ended up being right of course. The Cheerios still ruled the school, Sue Sylvester was still terrorizing the student body, Emma Pillsbury-Shuester was still handing out those ridiculous pamphlets, Will Shuester still wanted to be friends with his students, Shannon Beiste was still just trying to keep the peace by using farm analogies no one ever understood, relationship drama was at every corner, and above all, the New Directions made their long overdue comeback.

I learned a lot that year but we' ll get to that later.


	2. Going Back to McKinley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any recognizable characters **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Just for reference, everything in italics is in Kara's first person point of view. **

_The rest is in third. The rest of my summer was spent blowing off my parents as much as possible. I barely spoke at meals only really grunting responses when asked something and spent the rest of my days by locking myself in my bedroom. That made them even angrier, which made them be even more annoying to me, which made me even angrier. It was a vicious cycle. _

_By the time we arrived in Ohio the last week of August, I was so beyond ready to get rid of them and even though they won't admit it now, back then I know the feeling was mutual._

Kara walked into her grandparents house, wheeling a suite case and carrying a duffle bag full of clothes. "Grandpa? Grandma?" She calls, ignoring her fathers trailing behind her.

Burt walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw his granddaughter. "There she is." He said, opening his arms.

Kara threw down her bags and hugged him tightly, a genuine smile on her face. "I missed you, grandpa."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He responded, before letting go to greet his son and son-in-law.

Carole walked in and hugged them as well while Kara grabbed her bags again. "I'm going to go dump these upstairs." She said walking away.

"Me and Dad have to leave soon." Blaine reminded her Kara didn't even turn around.

"Bye." She yelled over her shoulder and kept walking. Burt looked between where his granddaughter had disappeared and back to her parents.

"What's going on there?" He questioned, confused. Kurt had told him that she had been behaving differently lately but he hadn't expected that.

"She's not to happy with us right now." Kurt supplied with a sigh.

"Or ever for that matter." Blaine added. "She's barely spoken to us in a month because of that tabloid thing."

Burt shook his head. "Are you really sure she's lying to you?" He asked.

"The proof was there, Dad. She can keep up this charade all she wants but I'm not buying it." Kurt told him. "Just...watch her closely."

Burt sighed. "You know I will but I trust her." He assured.

Kurt shrugged. "Fine. We've got to go." He said turning around and leaving.

Blaine rubbed his forehead. "Thank you for this, Burt. We owe you one." He told him. Burt patted his shoulder.

"It's no problem. Good luck."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile before going to catch up with Kurt.

The next day, Kara walked down the hallways of McKinley, trying to keep a low profile. She wasn't overly excited about having to spend her Senior year in a new school and she most definitely did not wanted to be treated differently because of who her dads were. When she had been in school in New York, she hadn't been the only one with famous parents so it had never been a big deal. But now she was a fish out of water.

Even worse they didn't even have a glee club anymore so she couldn't even compete anymore. The year before she had lead her glee club to victory at Nationals and now there was no chance of defending her title.

She stopped at where her locker was and opened it to begin dumping her books into it. As she began organizing it, someone leaned against the locker next to hers and let out a dramatic sigh. "I hate it here already." The girl said.

Kara sighed sadly. "Maybe we should actually give it a chance first, Bec."

The shorter brunette huffed. "I don't want to give it a chance, I want to go back to New York."

"So do I but they're not coming back for us anytime soon so we should just suck it up and deal with it." Kara responded and shut her locker. "Now let's go get our schedules from the principle and go to class."

The two girls walked down the hallway to the principles office and knocked on the door. When they got the go ahead to come in, they walked in. "Well if it isn't the spawn of the Jewish girl and Porcelain." Sue Sylvester said, turning to face them in her chair.

Both girls sighed, they had been warned that this may happen. "What, we don't get our own nicknames?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Soon enough." Sue assured. "I've got to get a feel for you first." She stood up and handed then both schedules.

Kara and Becca turned to leave but Sue stopped them. "Not so fast, there's one more order of business."

"Yes?" Becca asked expectantly.

"I'm going to offer you both spots on the Cheerios." She told them, holding out boxes with uniforms in them.

"I do think so." Kara said shaking her head. "I liked to be cheered for, not to be the one cheering." She said before turning to leave again, Becca following her.

"I like her." Sue mumbled to herself before sitting back down and continuing with her work.

Becca and Kara walked down the hallway looking for their classes. When Becca found hers, she said goodbye and walked in the classroom. Kara continued down the hallway until she spotted a familiar figure in a letter jacket. She grinned and walked right up to him. She tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. "Excuse me, I'm new here and a little lost."

The blonde boy turned around and his face split into a huge smile when he saw who it was. "Kara you're here!" He said happily hugging her tightly while picking her up and spinning her around.

"Why Mark Evans, that is no way to treat a lady." She teased as he set her down.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited you're here." Mark told her. "I almost didn't believe you when you told me you were transferring."

"Yeah well, I didn't believe it for awhile but here I am." She said, fixing her hair a little.

"Well I'm glad you are. What class do you have first?" Mark asked.

"Calculus." She said with a small groan.

"Me too, come on I'll show you the way." He said leading her down the hallway to the classroom. When they walked in the classroom, a petite blonde girl and a Cheerios uniform waved Mark over to the seat beside her.

"That must be your girlfriend." Kara said as neutral as she possibly could.

Mark nodded with a goofy smile. "Yeah that's her. Olivia Martin. Come on, I want to introduce you to her." He said walking over to the girl.

"Yay." Kara said sarcastically under her breath before plastering on a smile and followed him.

"Hey, Liv." Mark greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "This is Kara, my best friend growing up." Olivia stands up and holds out her hand.

"I've heard so much about you. Both from Mark and like every tabloid." She said with a clearly fake smile.

Kara let out a forced laugh and shook her hand. "Yeah well, don't believe everything that you read."

The teacher came in right then and called for class to begin. Mark sat down next to Olivia, leaving Kara to sit by herself a few rows over. She sighed and sat down.

This was going to be a long year.


	3. New Funding

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I promise to try and update more often.**

**I don't own Glee or any recognizable characters.**

By the end of her first day at McKinley, Kara was already fed up with being there. Calculus wasn't the only class she had with Mark but it seemed that wherever he went, Olivia went with him. It was very clear to her that the blonde did not like her and she knew exactly why.

Mark had been her best friend since they were babies. Their families were very close considering Blaine and Mark's father, Sam had been best friends as well since high school. The two were inseparable all through out school and many people believed they would end up falling for each other. That was until Sam and his wife had moved their family back to Ohio right before Mark and Kara started high school.

They both hated being separated from each other but vowed to keep in touch. Though they kept their promise, the distance prevented them from ever getting together and they both started their own relationships. Though both had liked their significant others very much, there was always a part of them that was saved for each other. And Olivia knew that. That's why she hated that Kara was now at McKinley.

Besides having to deal with witnessing Mark and Olivia hanging all over each other, she could tell that many of her new classmates were talking about her behind her back. Being the subject of gossip was nothing new to her but she had been hoping for some sort of fresh start here. Now it seemed nothing was really going to change.

After she was done with her classes, Kara wandered around the school to get to know her environment a little better. As she walked around, she stumbled past the door to the auditorium. Smiling, she walked inside and towards the stage. Once she was on stage Kara released a breath she hadn't know that she was holding. Being up on the stage was where she belonged and there was an ache in her chest knowing that there wasn't going to be many opportunities for her to be there this year.

As she walked across the stage, a picture that was hanging on a wall back stage caught her eye. She walked over to it and smiled when she realized who it was. "Hey, Uncle Finn." She said softly, hand grazing the inscription on the bottom of the plaque.

Though she had never met her father's step-brother, she had spent her entire life hearing stories of the teenage boy who had touched the lives of his family and friends. Most of the stories were told with smiles but sometimes they were told with pain etched on the faces of the story teller, usually either her grandmother or her Aunt Rachel.

She was lost in thought when someone else entered the auditorium. "I thought I might find you here." The voice called. Kara spun around and came face to face with her new history teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Shue." Kara greeted the older man as he walked closer. "How'd you know I'd be in here?" She asked.

Will chuckled. "Well, like any performer, the stage is always the first place you run to when they're feeling lost." He told her. "And it was always where I found Blaine when he went to school here so I figured you may take after him."

Kara smiled a little and shrugged. "Maybe, people say I take after him in a lot of things." She said.

Will nodded. "I'd have to say I agree with those people. You look just like him at the very least."

Kara sighed. "I get that a lot too." She said but she wasn't extremely comfortable with talking about it right then. "Was their something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering how you were dealing with the transition." Will said, studying her carefully.

"Honestly? Not well." Kara admitted to him. "I love New York and as much as I liked visiting Ohio when I was younger, it's just not the place for me. Plus the fact that I can't preform anymore sucks big time."

"I understand, trust me. It's been over twenty years but I still miss there being a glee club here. The interest is there and arts education is widely accepted now but the funding just still isn't there. All the money has been going to improving the academic programs. Even the Cheerio's funding has been cut." Will explain to her.

Kara looked over at him. She hadn't known that the only thing stopping them from having a glee club was money. Everyone had just been assuming for years it had been Sue that was preventing Will from starting the New Directions back up. "What if you had the money?" She asked. "Would you start the glee club back up?"

"In a heart beat." Will responded immediately. "I've been trying to fundraise for it though and it just doesn't seem to be working."

"What if I told you I could get you the money to start it back up?" Kara questioned him.

"I'd be a little skeptical as to where you got the money." Will replied. "Where are you going with this?"

"Every year for Christmas and my birthday my grandparents, not Burt and Carole my other ones, send me a check through my Uncle Cooper since my dad doesn't speak to them. I've put all the money in a bank account and have never touched it because honestly, I don't want their money. What if we use the money to fund the glee club?"

Will was quiet for a moment, thinking over her proposition. "Are you sure you want to use the money for this? You don't want to put it towards college or something?"

Kara shook her head. "It's not secret my dads are well off. I have a college fund that will allow me to go to any college I want. I want to use the money for this." She said firmly.

Will took a deep breath and nodded. "Then let's do it. Can I ask how much money it is?"

"Thirty four thousand dollars." Kara said confidently. "Each check was worth a thousand and they came twice a year for seventeen years."

"That's a lot of money, Kara. We can just use some." Will insisted.

"No, take all of it." Kara responded. "Like I said, I don't want it and this way it'll be a nest egg for the future."

Will smiled brightly at her. "You're a good kid, Kara. This is amazing. But we will have to clear it with Sue first."

Kara nodded. "I figured. We can talk to her tomorrow before classes start."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow." Will said before turning to walk out of the auditorium.

Kara smiled to herself and turned back to Finn's plaque. "I really hope you're happy about this." She said to it before going to leave.

As Kara walked out from the door backstage, she could hear Will singing a familiar tune to himself. The song caused her face to smile even brighter.

"_Just a small town girl_

_living in a lonely world_

_she took a midnight train going anywhere…"_


	4. Melting Pot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any recognizable characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who are reading this even if there is very few of you. Also pleas bare with me with Sue, I suck at writing her.**

The following morning, Kara and Will sat in the chairs facing Sue's desk as they waited for her to come in. Will's leg was bouncing up and down anxiously, going over what he wanted to say to Sue to convince her restarting the New Directions was a good idea. He had rehearsed it with Emma the entire night before and that morning as they made each other's lunches. He knew what he had to do, now he just had to relax enough to actually go through with it.

Kara watched Will fidget in his seat. She didn't understand why he was so nervous, there was no way Sue could deny them this if they could come up with the money themselves. Or could she? Kara had heard some rather dramatic stories about the woman and her interactions with the former glee club members. She took a deep breath and kept herself cool, she refused to get nervous. Sue Sylvester seemed like the type of person that could smell fear.

Just as she thought it, Sue came walking through the door. "I'd say I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I'm not. I was on the phone with my old protégée Becky Jackson who, unlike your former students William, has become successful and has just become partner at a law firm." She said, sitting down in her desk chair.

Will rolled his eyes at her. "My former students have done very well for themselves considering between them they have three Tony's, three Grammy's, an Emmy, an Oscar and a bunch of Golden Globes." He replied with a smirk.

"But who's counting?" Kara added with nervous laughter. "But if we were, I'm sure those numbers would be a lot higher if the glee club never disbanded." She said, trying to steer them into the topic.

Sue sighed, knowing exactly where they were going with this. "Nothing has changed since the last time you tried to start that foolish club up again. The money is still not there. Trust me if it was, I'd give it to you. Just between us I've gotten bored over the years and need something specific to terrorize."

Will was about to say something in return when Kara cut him off. She didn't have time for an argument. "Money isn't an option, we've secured an anonymous donor that has supplied enough money for the glee club to live off of for the next few years."

"I hope it's not April Rhodes because we all know that worked out well the last time…" Sue responded, eyeing Will.

"It's not April. It's someone a lot more dependable." Will replied, standing up. "All we need from you is for you to sign off on it as a club and to give us a space to rehearse."

"Okay fine, tell me who the donor is and I will." Sue responded, putting her feet up on the desk.

"It doesn't matter who they are." Will replied, knowing that Kara wanted to keep it between the two of them that it was her that was donating the money.

Sue eyed both of them suspiciously, something didn't sit right with her. "Fine, but I will find out. I always do. For now I still want something in return for allowing this." She said, focusing on Kara.

Kara sighed. "What is it?" She asked, knowing she probably wouldn't like it but was willing to try if it got them the glee club back.

Sue smirked. "I want you to be on the Cheerios." She said, taking out a box from under the desk and holding it out to Kara.

Kara stared at Sue and the box for a few seconds before taking the box from her. She had always despised cheerleaders but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. "Fine I'll be on the team."

"Good choice, Melting Pot." Sue said, taking out a request form for the club and signing it. "The glee club is now reinstated. You can have the computer lab back. No one uses it these days because everyone has eight different computers of their own."

Will took the form and smiled. "You won't regret this Sue." He said, leading Kara out of the office.

Once they were out, Sue smiled to herself. "Oh I won't William, but you just might."

"She really called you Melting Pot?" Becca asked, leaning against the locker next to Kara's later that day as the older girl told her about what happened with Sue earlier that day.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Seriously Bec? I tell you that we got the glee club back and all you comment on is the nickname?"

Becca shrugged. "Sorry, it's just kind of fitting. You are like European, Asian and Hispanic." She responded, only making Kara role her eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry. I am happy you got us a glee club, I thought I was going to go insane without one."

"Yeah me too, that's why I talked to Mr. Shue about it." Kara said as they began walking down the hallway to their next class. She pulled put a stack of flyers she had made during study hall that advertised auditions for the New Directions and handed some to Becca. "Now we just have to recruit more members so we can actually compete. Help me post these?"

Becca took a stack and they began to put them up everywhere. "I hope there's interest. I mean, the New Directions have a history of turning out very successful people, that should attract a lot of people."

Kara nodded. "I hope so, there's really no point of having a glee club if you don't have enough members to go to Sectionals." She replied. As they continued to walk down the hall, she spotted Mark by his locker with Olivia. She walked right up to them and stepped in front of the blond cheerleader. "I hope you still have your guitar." She said, handing Mark a flyer, winking at him and then walking away before he could respond.

"You know, you should probably try to stay on Olivia's good side. She is the captain of the Cheerios and if you're going to be stuck doing that, you shouldn't make her angry or she could make your life hell." Becca said as they both walked away.

Kara smiled sweetly and the turned to face Becca. "Being on the Cheerios will be find cause I'll have a friend with me."

Becca narrowed her eyes. "No Kara, absolutely not."

"Come on Bec! It'll be fun! You wouldn't let your best friend suffer alone would you?" Kara said, giving Becca her best pout.

Becca tried to stare her down but ended up failing. "Fine, I'll do it but you owe me big time."

Kara cheered and hugged Becca tightly. "I know and I promise I'll make it up to you. Now let's think of something to sing for our first glee performance…" She said, linking her arm with Becca's and began making her way down the hallway again.


	5. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's recognizable characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. I started college this fall and things have been too hectic to update. But now that I'm on break, hopefully I'll be able to catch up a little. I already have the entire story and part of a sequel outlined, I just have to get around to writing it out. Just a reminder that this story is only canon up to the episode New Directions. It will not have any similarities with whatever happens in season six. Lastly, I'm going to try to post updates on my Tumblr (StarGleekHead) too so look out for that. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Getting up and getting dressed that Friday was a lot quicker that usual for Kara. Having inherited Kurt's sense of fashion, it usually took her at the very least a half an hour just to pick an outfit out every day. But that day all she had to do was put on her new Cheerio's uniform. While she had to admit that she looked good in it, she knew she'd get bored with it sooner or later.

Though today was she and Becca's first official day of practice, word had gotten around fast that they were the newest members of Sue's squad. It had been easily accepted by most of the Cheerios except for Olivia who was positive that Kara had only joined to usurp her position as at the top of McKinley's social pyramid and to steal Mark. Of course none of those reasons were true. Yes, she may possibly want Mark but she knew that he wasn't the type of guy who valued status when looking for a girlfriend.

Other than Cheerio's practice, Kara had a big day of her. That afternoon, right after school, her, Becca and Mr. Shue would be holding auditions for the glee club. After advertising the event for the last few days, they had gotten enough people to sign up for it to potentially have enough members to compete. That was if they could all actually sing.

The beginning of the school day was tedious for Kara. It seemed to drag by slower and slower as she went to each class. By lunchtime she was so ready for everything to start that she pulled Becca outside to the courtyard.

"Kara! Kara! Will you please tell my why you're dragging me out of the cafeteria? It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." Becca yelled at her as the older girl pulled her by he arm through the door.

"You'll have plenty time to eat." Kara said, rolling her eyes as they got outside. "But for now, we are going to put on a performance for the school for one last attempt to get people to audition for glee."

"Performance?" Becca said, rubbing her arm once Kara let go of her. "But we don't even have anything prepared to do right now."

"Yes we do." Kara insisted. "We're going to sing the song we were going to sing for our first glee meeting now instead." She explained.

Becca sighed but nodded. There was no use in fighting with her when she had her mind made up. "Alright fine but I've heard a lot of stories about how public musical performances go in this school and if we get things thrown at us I'm going to kill you."

Kara just ignored her and began to play the song on her phone. "Just sing Becca." The girl sighed and began to sing.

"_There's a girl in the backyard bangin' on her drum_

_Sittin' in a junk pile laughing at the sun_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

Kara grinned as Becca sang and then began her part.

"_There's a boy in the backseat singin' to the song_

_Playin' on the radio, knowing he's the one_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

The two girls continued the song, not even noticing the blank looks of the audience surrounding them. They were so into the song and enjoying being able to preform again that they couldn't care less. Once they finished the song though, they realized that the reaction they got wasn't exactly favorable. No one clapped, no one cheered. Everyone just stared at them like they had three heads each before turning back to their conversations.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Becca mumbled quietly to Kara who just huffed loudly and stormed off back into the school.

After the performance, Kara was feeling less than thrilled about the glee auditions. Sure there were enough people auditioning but Kara was hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with the whole school being against them.

With a sigh, she walked towards the auditorium for the auditions. She smiled a little when she saw a line outside of it, waiting their turns. "Hi, guys. Thanks for coming. I hope that this goes as fast as possible so you guys don't have to wait long." Kara said as she walked towards the door.

Before Kara could go in, one of the boys in the front of the line stopped her. "Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of yours." He said.

Kara tilted her head in confusion. "A fan of mine? I've never really done anything that warrants fans…" She replied.

The boy chuckled a little. "I follow show choir a little obsessively and your old glee club was amazing." He explained. "Plus as the kid of two guys, you're kind of…"

"The poster child for children with gay parents?" Kara said, cutting him off. She smiled a little. "Yeah I know. Me and the Burtka-Harris twins."

He blushed and nodded. "That's actually very true. I'm Nathan by the way. Nathan Karofsky."

Kara's smile faltered a little. "Karofsky huh? Son of David Karofsky?" She asked.

Nathan nodded a little. "I take it by the look on your face that you've been informed about the history between our dads."

Kara bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah but don't worry about it. If there's anything I'm constantly dying to prove is that I'm not my fathers, which means their grudges, are their own and not mine. Besides, if avoided the kid of every person my parents didn't like in high school, I'd still be a virgin." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan laughed. "Well that's good to know, thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem." Kara said. "I'll see you in there. Break a leg." She told him before disappearing into the auditorium to take her place with Mr. Shue and Becca.

Much to their delight, the majority of the auditions were very good and at Mr. Shue's insistence, they didn't turn away anyone. As the end of them approached, Kara got antsy because Mark hadn't shown up. She had been so sure that he'd be first in line but it was coming to an end and he was a no show.

When it seemed there was no one left, Kara sighed and stood up. "Come on, Bec. We've got to get to Cheerios practice." She sighed.

"Wait!" Came a voice from backstage that sounded out of breath. Kara looked up and saw Mark run on to the stage. "I know I'm late but football practice ran over."

Kara smiled softly and sat back down. "You're lucky you're cute or I wouldn't allow this."

Mark rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Oh shut up and listen to me sing." He said, picking up his guitar and singing his song.

Kara grinned as she listened to him and clapped when he finished. "I have to say I missed hearing you sing. You're in."

Mark bowed jokingly. "Was there ever any doubt?"

The next day Becca bounced down the hallway as they made their way to the choir room. "This is so exciting. Not only do we have a chance to win Nationals again but we're resurrecting the thing that brought our parents together."

Kara smiled at her. "Yeah it is pretty cool actually. I just hope that we can come together quick enough to make it that far. But honestly, even if we can't, I'm glad that we're trying."

"No we have to win." Becca insisted. "I refuse to lose, I have the Berry name to live up to."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Okay, Rachel Jr., relax. We'll do our best to win." Kara replied. "That reminds me, did you tell your mom that we're doing this?"

Becca nodded. "Yeah she was really happy for us. Your dads are too…not that you would know."

Kara sighed. "I'll talk to them when I'm ready but for now it's not going to happen. But I wonder if this is what the text I got this morning was about." She said, showing Becca the text she had gotten from Blaine earlier that morning that just read 'Look in the vent, trust me. Love Dad.'

"It definitely does because my mom said the same thing to me when I was on the phone with her last night." Becca responded.

Kara narrowed her eyes and the walked into the choir room, glad that they were the first ones there. "Well let's check it out then." She said and the two of them began to look around the room for what their parents were talking about. A minute later, Becca found the vent in the back corner of the room and opened it. Inside were two binders, one pink on and one blue one.

Becca pulled them out and handed one to Kara. "This is so weird, do you think they left them here?" She asked as she opened hers.

Kara opened hers as well. "It's just lists of songs and notes about them." She said, looking through it and then she realized something. "These must be where they kept track of everything while they were captain of the New Directions."

Becca nodded and read through one page of Rachel's, running her hand over where there was a small paragraph written about a song Finn had sang to her. "They must be…" She said softly.

Before they could read more into them, Mr. Shue and the others began filing in. Deciding to wait until later to looke through them completely, Becca and Kara put the binders in their bags and sat down as Mr. Shue wrote on the board.

_Getting To Know You_


	6. She Chose Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the recognizable characters.**

**Author's Note: See I told you I'd try to be better about updating this. I hope you enjoy it. Please review with your thoughts. The song used is **_**The Chain **_**by Fleetwood Mac.**

The next week after officially forming the glee club, the members spent getting to know each other as Mr. Shue had instructed them through both song and by just talking to each other. Since a good portion of the new members were the kids of the older members and had grown up with each other for the most part, they merely caught up. Besides Kara, Becca and Mark, the other kids who were second generation members included Mark's younger sister Katie, Quinn and Puck's son Luke, his cousin Alex who was the son of Jake and to Kara's annoyance, Olivia who was the only child of the newly divorced Kitty Wilde.

Originally Olivia refused to be a part of the newly formed group when Mark had asked her to audition but she had finally decided to when she realized how much time her boyfriend would be spending with Kara without her present. Besides them, the rest of the member included Nathan, Kevin, Cindy, Ava and Robert. While they were new to the whole glee club experience, they had all heard tales of the glee club years ago and they all knew how successful most of its members had ended up.

The Friday after the first week came quickly and everyone was gathered in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to come in. When he did, he quickly quieted them down. "Guys! Guys! Everyone listen up, I've got some news. This morning I received a letter in the mail, inviting us to a sing off with some of the other glee clubs in the area that we will be competing against. It's just a friendly meet and we don't need anything prepared going into it so I figured it would be something we could definitely do." 

There were murmurs of varying levels of excitement through the kids. "Mr. Shue with all due respect as fun as this sounds, some of us aren't exactly ready to face the competition yet. We'll make fools out of ourselves." Cindy, a short Asian girl with thick-rimmed glasses said.

Will nodded. "I understand that and if some of you wish not to participate that is totally fine. But I still encourage you to at least come. This will be a great opportunity to scope out the competition and your veteran peers can show off what they've got as well."

The new kids were a little more onboard now and agreed to go and at the very least support their teammates. Kara who was sitting in the back raised her hand to get Will's attention. "Mr. Shue, where and when exactly is this?"

Will glanced back down at the letter for a second. "It's being held at Dalton Academy because it is the Warbler's who are hosting it and it is a week from tomorrow."

"Who are the Warbler's?" Kevin who was sitting in the middle row next to Mark asked.

Mark decided to answer him. "They're an all boys acapella group from Westerville and were one of the New Directions biggest rivals years ago. Kara's dad was the lead singer for them before he transferred here."

Kara nodded. "They've always been really good, always in complete unison. But they're kind of stuck in the past. They have had the same uniforms and rule for a hundred years." She added. "I think we can easily beat them if we worked hard."

"I agree. Which is why we need to get to work now. If we want to go anywhere in competitions we need to start rehearsing now." Will told them as they began going through songs they could sing for Sectionals.

That next Saturday, the New Directions arrived at Dalton just as they were about to begin. Other kids from the competing glee clubs whispered to themselves as they walked in, checking out their new competition though none of the were particularly afraid of a first year club. They rarely got past Sectionals.

One of the Warblers approached their group and smiled at Kara, giving her a hug. "Well look what we have here." He greeted her. "I heard rumors about you bringing back the McKinley glee club but I'm glad to finally find out the truth."

"It's true alright." Kara grinned. "Guys this is Dan Sterling. His dad and mine went to Dalton together." She said, introducing him to everyone.

Once introductions were done, Dan stepped back. "Well we should go get ready. How this is going to work is two glee clubs are going to face each other at a time. One of the others will pull a decade out of a hat and then chose any song from that era to sing. When the music starts, a member from each glee club will meet in the middle to sing and then it's up to the others to decide who wins." He explained.

"I think we can handle that." Kara tells him with a nod. "Who are we facing?"

Dan smirked. "Unlucky for you, you're up against us." He informed them. "And we're up first so lets go."

Kara took a deep breath and looked at Becca. "You think we got this?" She asked.

Becca shrugged. "I guess there's only one way to find out." The younger girl replied as they walked into one of Dalton's senior commons. As they walked through the halls, Kara looked up at a grand staircase in the middle of the school. She smiled softly before catching up with everyone else and lining up across from the Warbler's.

"Alright guys let's have a good clean fight." One of the guys from Vocal Adrenalin said, stepping in the middle with the hat. He pulled a piece of paper out and read it. "Your decade is the 1970's. Good luck." He said, stepping back and whispering a song title in the ear of the guy who was in charge of the music.

As the music started playing, Kara wracked her brain trying to remember it. She knew she knew it but the lyrics were evading her. Right before the singing was supposed to come in, she remembered. Running to the middle, she didn't notice one of the Warbler's running towards her as well. As she opened her mouth to start singing, her eyes met with her ex-boyfriend.

_Listen to the wind blow_

_Watch the sun rise_

_Run in the shadows_

_Damn your love_

_Damn your lies_

The words came out of Kara's mouth without her giving much thought. She was too focused on the fact that James was standing there singing with her. The irony definitely was not lost on her at how perfect this song was for them.

_[2x]_

_And if you don't love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying_

_You would never break the chain._

_Listen to the wind blow_

_Down comes the night_

_Run in the shadows_

_Damn your love_

_Damn your lies_

_Break the silence_

_Damn the dark_

_Damn the light_

The other New Directions and the Warblers joined in with them, singing back up for the couple. Mark watched them intently, not believing that James was there either. He had known the boy for as long as Kara had because they had all gone to school together before Mark moved back to Ohio and he had never liked him. His dislike only intensified for him when Kara had called him crying in the middle of the night explaining that he had cheated on her.

_[3x]_

_And if you don't love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying_

_You would never break the chain._

_[5x]_

_Chain, keep us together_

_Running in the shadows end of lyrics_

Once the song was over, Kara and James stood staring at each other silently for what seemed to everyone else an eternity. Finally Kara broke the silence. "What the hell are you doing here? I heard you were being shipped off to boarding school but I was hoping it was somewhere out of this country."

A sly smirk formed on James' face and he shook his head. "I'm the new lead vocalist of the Warblers. I guess this makes us competition now."

Kara glared at him. "I wouldn't call it competition when beating you is going to come extremely easy to me."

James scoffed. "Please, you're nothing without me but a nobody living in your fathers' shadows, desperately clinging to some idea that you and your random group of talentless hacks are going to win anything."

Mark stepped in between Kara and James and got in his face. "I'd shut the hell up now or you're going to regret it."

"Step back hillbilly. This is none of your business." James said, shoving Mark back. "I think you're forgetting who she chose."

Mark growled at him and shoved him back but even harder. James quickly gained his footing and moved to punch Mark but the larger boy ducked it and hit him instead. Soon they were on the floor, wrestling each other and throwing punches. Kara grabbed Mark and tried to pull him off of James. "Mark stop. He's not worth it. Stop it." She pleaded with him.

Mark finally backed off, clearly out of breath but he was still glaring daggers at the boy still on the floor. The Warblers gathered around him to help him up and Dan approached Kara and Mark. "I think you guys should go."

Without a word, Mark roughly pulled out of Kara's grasp and stormed out of the school. Olivia glared at Kara before running after him. Becca took a hold of Kara and lead her outside. "Come on, I'll drive you home." She said softly.

Kara was quiet the whole way back to her grandparent's house, still shocked from everything that happened and focusing on what James had said to Mark about her choosing him. She wondered if that's how Mark really saw what happened between them and guilt formed into her stomach. Becca pulled up in the driveway. "Do you want me to go in with you?" She asked, worried about her.

Kara shook her head. "No but thank you for the ride." She said softly. "I'll call you later." She promised before getting out of the car and walking inside.

"Well you look like you've had an awful day." A voice came from the living room as she went in.

Kara looked up and saw the tall, athletically built boy who looked exactly like his father except for having his mother's dark hair standing in front of her. "Chris. What are you doing here? I thought you were away at school."

Chris smiled. "I came home for the weekend to see my favorite little cousin. Now come give me a hug."

Kara moved forward and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "I'm going to assume that's a yes to the awful day thing." Chris chuckled softly at how tightly she was clinging to him. He led them to the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Kara said softly with a shrug. "I just kind of want to get my mind off of it."

Chris nodded. "That's perfectly acceptable. Let's watch a movie." He said, putting one on that he knew was one of her favorites.

Kara smiled up at the boy that she had always considered a brother. "I'm really glad you're here."

"I am too, kiddo. I am too." Chris said with a smile and they turned their attention to the movie.


	7. Bruises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its recognizable characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is so late. I know I promised to have this done a lot sooner but I started my second semester of college and things have been busy. To make it up to you this chapter is a lot longer than they usually are. I hope you like it. The song used is **_**Bruises **_**by Train. The bold is Mark, italics is Kara and the bold italics are both.**

Things that Monday were tense in the glee club. Will stood in front of them all and wondered how it was possible that there could be drama between the members already. It was beginning to look like they'd be even worse than their parents were before them when it came to that. He rubbed the bridge of his nose a little thinking that maybe, he was too old for this now.

He paced in front of them for a few minutes before speaking. "A fight? Really guys? Is that the reputation you want to build for yourselves?" He asked them.

"That little jerk started it." Mark replied in defense of himself mostly. "I wasn't going to sit there and let him say what he did about…all of us." He said, glancing at Kara for a quick second.

Will shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Throwing punches is not the response you should have had. If you want to get them back for what they said, beat them in a competition." He tells him firmly and then decides to move on. "Now on to this weeks assignment…" He begins.

"Mr. Schue can I say something?" Becca said, raising her hand up even though she didn't wait to be called on.

Will blinked a little, baffled at how much like Rachel she was. "Uh yeah of course Becca. What would you like to say?"

Becca smiled and stood up. "In the past, New Directions have always had a leader or a 'Rachel' if you will." She started.

"Yeah, yeah I guess that's true." Will said having a bad feeling as to where this was going.

"Well I think that we should elect a new Rachel and since I am Rachel's daughter, I am the obvious choice." Becca continued.

Kara stood up in quickly. "Uh I don't think so. Not only are you a junior in a room with seniors, it was also my idea to start up the glee club again. Besides, my dad was the Rachel in here once too."

Becca turned towards her and rolled her eyes. "Yes but my mother actually lead this team to a National Championship where as your dad lost it for everyone."

"Oh yeah? If I remember correctly, she first lost at nationals and that was most definitely her fault. They were only able to win once my dad was on the team." Kara replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How was that her fault?" Becca questioned.

Kara laughed sarcastically. "She kissed someone on stage!"

"Yeah, your uncle." Becca reminded her quickly.

Kara's fists clenched her fists. "Oh that's real mature Becca, blame a dead guy. Why don't I call Chris and see how much he appreciates you doing that? But I won't, you know why? Because I know the only reason you'd say that is because your jealous that your mom loved him more than she ever did your asshole father!"

Becca glared at her and opened her mouth to respond but Will cut her off. "Girls enough!" He yelled to get their attention, not liking where this was going at all. "If we're going to have leaders in here, you're going to have to earn the spot. And that actually ties into this week's assignment which is Duets." He said, writing the word on the board.

"How does that have anything to do with what we're talking about?" Kara asked, confused.

"Because Kara, everyone is going to team up with another person and preform a song. Whoever has the best song and most chemistry will become the captains of the New Directions, fair enough?" Will replied. There were a few murmurs back and fourth but they all eventually agreed and then began to argue over who was dueting with who. Will cut them off again. "Guys stop! Since you guys can't do this with out arguing, we'll do this the old fashioned way." He said, pulling out a hat and some paper. "I'm going to put everyone's name in the hat and you will each draw a name for your partner."

One by one, the kids got up and picked names out of the hat. Some were excited about their pick, others not so much. When it was Becca's turn she was a little worried. Kara's name was still in there and there was no way she could deal with being her co-captain. She pulled out a slip of paper and smiled. "Looks like it's you and me Puckerman."

Luke smiled. "Awesome." He said, patting the chair next to him for her to sit down. "We totally have this in the bag."

Kara rolled her eyes and stood up to go since it was her turn. She reached in and just picked the first name on top. Her heart beat a little faster when she read the name on her paper. "Mark." She said softly.

Olivia jumped up. "I protest. Mark is my boyfriend so he and I should obviously be duet partners."

Will shook his head. "Rules are rules." He replied. "Mark is Kara's partner."

"It's fine Liv. Don't worry about it." Mark said, moving to sit next to Kara. They awkwardly glanced at each other; still feeling the tension from what James had said the other day. Kara didn't pay much attention the rest of the day, trying to figure out how they were going to deal with this.

By Wednesday of that week, Mark and Kara hadn't even decided on a song while the others were steadily working on theirs. This mostly had to do with the fact that Mark had been flat out avoiding her. It was frustrating to her but she honestly didn't blame him. Still, she wanted to win so she was going to make him talk to her.

That day after school, Kara walked in to her grandfather's old tire shop looking for Mark. When Burt had retired, he had not wanted the business to go into a stranger's hands so Sam had offered to take it over when they moved back to Ohio. Now Mark worked there with his dad after school most days. Knowing this, Kara decided to corner him there.

"Hi Sam!" Kara said walking inside and seeing the tall blonde leaning over a car.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Hey Kara." He said, wiping his hands on a rag before moving to give her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good, good." Kara said, stepping back from the hug.

Sam waited for her to elaborate but when she didn't he sighed. "How did you know?"

"Know what? That your other nerdy half asked you to give him updates on me? It wasn't very hard to figure out." Kara informed him shaking her head. She had had a feeling that her father may have put his best friend up to something like that.

"They just want to know you're okay." Sam told her softly.

"And you see me. I'm fine. That's enough to report on." Kara told him, not wanting to give her dads the satisfaction of being successful spying on her. "Now if you don't mind, can you tell me where Mark is?" She asked.

Sam sighed. "He's in the back station." He said pointing towards him.

"Thanks." Kara said before walking up behind Mark who had his head under the hood of a car. "Hey." She said, loud enough so that she knew he could hear her.

Mark was startled by her voice and jumped up a little, smacking his head off the hood. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that." He said, rubbing his head.

"Sorry." Kara said, wincing a bit in sympathy. "But you've been ignoring me and I get it but I want to win and I can't do that without you."

Mark sighed and leaned against the car. "Fine. We can put what happened the other day aside and just focus on the song."

"Thank you." Kara replied with a smile. "Now first we need a song that fits us, something that shows that we can work well together." 

Mark nodded. "Okay. What do you suggest? And please can we stay off anything that can be considered too romantic? Liv won't be happy if we do one."

"Don't worry about it. I think our strengths lay in being friends for so long. So we should focus on that." Kara told him.

Mark looked at her for a second to make sure she was being serious and then nodded slightly. "Alright, but I have one condition for you."

"Okay…" Kara said, trailing off a little because she was a little nervous as to what his condition would be.

"You and me both have to play together for whatever song we sing." Mark said with a small smile, gesturing to where his guitar was standing in the corner.

Kara grinned. "Of course, I missed playing with you. And I think I know the perfect song for us to do. Why don't I stay and help you here and then we can go practice?"

Mark laughed a little. "You're going to help me with the cars? What do you know about cars?" He asked.

"Hey, last time I checked my last name was Hummel. Same as the name on the front of the shop. Cars are in my blood." Kara said teasingly.

Mark smiled fondly at her and just shook his head in amusement. "Alright, lets get to work."

That Friday, the only two groups left to go were Becca and Luke and Kara and Mark. The others had done pretty well but it was obvious that none of them were taking it as seriously as the two girls. They hadn't spoken to each other the entire week leaving the others confused as to how they could go from being inseparable one minute to hating each other the next.

For their performance, Becca and Luke chose to sing _Need You Now. _Luke played on his guitar and sang along perfectly along with Becca causing everyone to clap supportively except for Kara. When it was over, Will stood up and smiled at them. "That was very good guys. I'm impressed. Did you know that your parents sang that same song in here once?"

Becca nodded and smirked. She had gone through her mother's notes that they had found and picked the song, hoping that if she emulated her mother, Mr. Schue would pick her to be the leader. "I know, that's why I picked it."

Will frowned a little bit. "Becca, one of the points of this assignment was for you to show us who you were. Not to copy something your mom did." He said.

"Told you." Luke mumbled to Becca before taking a seat in the back corner. Becca frowned and sat down as well, hoping this wasn't going to ruin her chances.

"Alright, last but not least, Kara and Mark." Will said, sitting back down in his chair.

Kara and Mark stood up and dragged two stools into the middle of the room then sat on them with their guitars. They began to sing without an introduction.

**Haven't seen you since high school**

**Good to see you're still beautiful**

**Gravity hasn't started to pull**

**Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell**

_One that's five and one that's three_

_Been two years since he left me_

_Good to know that you got free_

_That town I know was keeping you down on your knees_

**These bruises make for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses, we all got bruises**_

**We all got bruises**

**Have you seen him?** _Not in years_

_How about her?_ **No but I hear**

**She's in Queens with the man of her dreams**

_Funny back then she said that about you_

_Que sera you'll never guess who I saw_

_Remember Johnny B remember_ **him we were best friends practically**

**Let's do this soon again, ten years is that what it's been?**

_**Can't believe how time flies by**_

**Leaving you makes me wanna cry**

_**These bruises make for better conversation**_

_**Loses the vibe that separates**_

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses, we all got bruises**_

**We all got bruises**

**I would love to fix it all for you**

_I would love to fix you too_

_**Please don't fix a thing whatever you do**_

**These bruises make for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

**It's good to know you've got a friend**

**That you remember now and then**

**Everybody loses**

_**These bruises make for better conversation**_

_**Loses the vibe that separates**_

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

**Everybody loses,**_everybody loses__**, everybody loses**_

_**We all got bruises, We all got bruises**_, **We all got bruises**

Once the song was over everyone clapped for them and Will smiled brightly. "That was amazing guys. You showed me who you were, broadcasted your chemistry with each other and your song choice was excellent. I think it's safe to say that we've found our new captains." He said excitedly.

Mark and Kara grinned happily and quickly hugged each other. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. We promise that we won't let you down." Kara tells him as they take their seats.

Will stands in front of them again. "Now that we've taken care of that, I have a surprise for you all. One of the New Directions original members has come back to help us out for a little while as well as direct this years school musical."

Kara frowned trying to think of who it could be. She knew her dad and Rachel were still in Europe, Mercedes was on tour and Tina ran a performing arts high school of her own. That only left one other possibility. Just as she thought that, Artie Abrams wheeled into the choir room. "Hey everybody!" He said with a smile.

The kids just stared at him in shock. Despite some of their parents being friends with Artie, they had never actually met him. He always seemed too busy in California with his movies. Will laughed a little bit. "Aren't you guys going to say hi?" He asked

They all nodded and a chorus of greetings came out of their mouths but they were still pretty shocked. Artie blinked a little. "Uh well…I'm very glad to be here and to help you guys. I've decided to take a break from Hollywood to really get back to my roots. So that's why I will be directing the school musical, _Wicked. _Auditions will be held in the auditorium Monday and callbacks are Tuesday."

Kara grinned brightly. This was going to be amazing. Not only would she be able to act in one of her favorite shows, but she was going to be directed by an Oscar winner. All she had to do was find the perfect audition song for Elphaba.


	8. No Good Deed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it's recognizable characters or the songs mentioned.**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think. **

Kara had been on many auditions in her life. From the time she was about seven and started school, she had been infatuated with the arts and the world her dads always seemed to be completely immersed in. She had done so many shows that she wasn't sure she could name all of them anymore. But out of all of them, she could honestly say that she had never been this nervous for an audition.

Though her parents had always said that Artie was a cool guy, his reputation in Hollywood for being a perfectionist and ruthless when he didn't get exactly what he wanted. This made not only Kara but also all the others that had signed up to audition, nervous.

As she sat in the back of the auditorium, waiting to be called for her audition, it was clear to Kara that the vast majority of people who were auditioning only were doing so to meet Artie and had no actual talent. After the fourth tone-deaf performance in a row, Artie was about to begin pulling his hair out. He turned to Will. "Remember when it seemed that everyone we came into contact could sing? I miss that."

Will winced sympathetically but nodded. "Yeah I know but trust me there are some really talented kids out there. I mean none of the glee kids have auditioned yet." He pointed out to him.

Artie nodded and looked down at the list and read through the names. "Now here are some names I can put some faith into. Two Puckerman's, two Evans', an Anderson-Hummel, and the last name of that obnoxious guy Rachel married. I assume that's their kid."

"Artie." Will sighed in his default disappointed teacher voice. Despite the success of his students, he'd never stop seeing them as just that, his students. "Becca is sitting right over there. Don't insult her father."

"Mr. Schue the guy was an asshole, he never treated Rachel right so I'm sure he was an ass to their daughter as well." Artie responded but making sure to keep quieter this time. "I know you thought we all just didn't like him because of Finn but you know it was more than that."

Will shook his head. "Let's just get back to the auditions, okay?" He replied. He knew that Artie was right but it wasn't exactly the proper place to discuss it. Artie nodded and called the next kid up to the stage.

By the time it was Becca's turn, Artie had pretty much decided on whom he wanted for the supporting cast. All he needed now was his two leading ladies and if Becca was anything like her mother, he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long.

"Hi my name is Becca Allen and I'll be auditioning for the role of Elphaba." Becca says with a smile before beginning to sing a song from West Side Story. She had taken her mother's advice to not sing a song from the actual show.

When she was finished, Artie and Will clapped for her. "That was great Becca, really." Artie said into the microphone.

Becca smiled and bowed a bit before leaving the stage. She walked right by Kara who was waiting in the wings for he own audition with a proud smile. Kara rolled her eyes at her and walked on stage when her name was called. Becca was good but Kara knew that she could possibly be better.

With her head held high, she walked on to the stage. "I'm Kara and I will also be auditioning for Elphaba." She informed them.

Artie leaned over to Will and covered the microphone with one of his hands. "Isn't this Kurt's daughter? Shouldn't she be auditioning for Glinda?" He asked him.

Will smirked. "Just listen to her sing." He said, moving Artie's hand. "Go ahead Kara."

Kara smiled at him as the music started. Unlike Becca, she had decided to sing a song from the show they were actually doing. Giving it everything she had, she belted out _No Good Deed. _

At the end of it Artie clapped loudly. "If I could stand up to clap, I would." He said into the microphone.

Kara laughed a little. "That means a lot, thank you." She said before going off the stage.

Artie and Will began to deliberate over who would be who. They agreed on pretty much everything, including the fact that they had no idea who should be Elphaba. "I have a feeling this is going to end up turning into the Maria battle of 2012 meets the _Defying Gravity _diva off of 2009." Artie told Will.

Will chuckled a bit and nodded. "It already is. The two of them have been at each other's throats all week."

"God they are Rachel and Kurt, aren't they?" Artie said shaking his head in amusement. "Alright well let's do this now. Becca, Kara? Can you both come back to the stage?" He called out.

Becca and Kara both walk on stage but stand away from each other. "Yes?" Becca asked.

"Do you girls know _Defying Gravity_?" Artie asked them.

Kara grinned. "In my sleep." She replied confidently.

"I was born singing it." Becca said, trying to one up her, causing Kara to simply just roll her eyes at her.

"Well I want you guys to sing it for me. Whoever sings it best will be Elphaba and the other will be Glinda. Understand?"

Both girls nodded and grabbed microphones as the song began to play. Everyone in the auditorium stopped talking and watched as the two girls sang the song like it was the last thing they would ever sing. Artie knew that they were both going to sing very well, it was the last note that would make or break the entire performance.

As the song approached an end, Will and Artie leaned forward in anticipation. To their surprise, both of them hit it perfectly but half way through holding it, Becca's voice faded because she hadn't taken a deep enough breath going into it.

Artie winced a bit but didn't comment on the performance. "The results will be posted tomorrow. Thank you everyone who auditioned."

Becca bit her lip and ran out of the room before Kara could say anything to her. She knew that just because of that one mistake, she had once again lost to Kara. Anger boiled up inside of her. It wasn't fair that she got everything. Guided by her anger, Becca stormed out of the auditorium, looking for something to get even.

First thing the next day, people crowded around the cast list by the choir room. Some people walked away disappointed, others were thrilled with just being in the ensemble. Kara walked through the crowd and read the list quickly and grinned brightly.

**Elphaba—Kara Anderson-Hummel**

**Glinda—Becca Allen**

**Fiyero—Mark Evans**

**Nessarose—Katie Evans**

**Boq—Luke Puckerman**

**Wizard—Alex Puckerman**

**Madame Momble—Olivia Martin**

**Doctor Dillamond—Nathan Karofsky **

Grin still on her face, Kara moved away to let more people see the list and saw Mark standing at his locker a few feet away. Kara walked up to him. "I guess we'll be working together a lot." She said.

Mark slammed his locker. "Yeah I know." He muttered.

Kara frowned a little. "Well you sound less than enthusiastic about that. Did I do something wrong?"

"Olivia's already pissed enough, okay? Now I have to add the fact that I need to kiss you for this stupid play." Mark replied, turning to look at her.

"What do you mean she's already pissed?" Kara asked confused. She could kind of see where Olivia was coming from about the kiss but it was just asking, it wouldn't mean anything between them. Or at least she kept telling herself that.

Before Mark could answer her, the bell rang for first period. "I gotta go to class." He mumbled before walking away from her as fast as he could.

For the rest of the day, Kara tried to figure out what it could be that Mark was talking about but she figured it had a lot to do with her because every time she tried to find him to talk about it, Olivia seemed to be there glaring at her and hanging all over Mark.

At the end of the day, Kara gave up and walked to the auditorium. She sat at the piano on the stage and played a few keys absent-mindedly. After being there for about a half an hour, she heard the door in the back open so she looked up. Walking towards her was Mark.

Kara stood up. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mark stood at the edge of the stage. "Becca told me, Kara." He sighed.

"Told you what?" Kara asked him, now extremely confused.

Mark bit his lip and took a deep breath. "That you were in love me and that you had a plan to get me to break up with Olivia." He replied.

Kara narrowed her eyes. She should have seen this coming. There was no way that Becca would just sit quietly as Kara got what she wanted. "That's not true." She insisted.

"Really?" Mark asked her, trying to read her body language and her eyes. "Because I know you extremely well and I can tell when you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying." Kara replied but then bit her lip. "Well I mean the second part definitely isn't true…" She said, trailing off and looking away from him.

Mark sighed. "Look…there was a time where I could say that I felt the same but that was years ago. I don't feel that way about you anymore. And now I have Olivia and I love her."

Kara nodded but kept looking away. "I know." She said softly. "You can assure Olivia that she's not going to have any trouble from me, okay?"

Mark could tell she was upset and something in the back of his head yelled at him to take what he said back and hug her but he knew he couldn't. "Thank you." Was all he said before walking out.

As soon as he was gone, Kara sat back down at the piano and tried to keep herself from crying. She didn't know how long she sat there like that when she heard someone else come in. This time she didn't even bother to look up, not really caring who it was.

"Kara? Have you seen Mark? He's late for practice and not answering his phone." Sam's voice came from the side of the stage.

Taking a deep breath, Kara looked up at him and forced a smile. "Uh no. I don't know where he is." She told him.

Sam frowned seeing her eyes red. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked, walking closer to her.

Kara shrugged. "No but I will be eventually. I have to be." She replied.

Sam sat down next to her and without a word, pulled her into a hug. There was something about how sad and vulnerable she was that reminded him so much of Blaine when him and Kurt had broken up their senior year. He didn't know for sure why she seemed heartbroken but he had an idea. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll work out. But for now do you know what will make you feel better?"

Kara melted into the hug but still tried to keep her cool. "What?" She asked him because she didn't think anything could.

"Talking to your dads." Sam told her, moving back a bit and looking down at her.

Kara opened her mouth to protest but then stopped herself. She knew that he was right. They always did seem to make things better without even trying. Pulling back more, she nodded. She had to call them.


	9. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its recognizable characters or the songs used.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, college is stressful. Someone reviewed the last chapter asking for Brittana but I don't really ship them. I'm kind of impartial. But if people really want them in this, I'm not completely against it. Just let me know. Please review. The song referenced is **_**Nina **_**by Ed Sheeran.**

If there was one thing that Kurt and Kara had in common it was the fact that neither of them liked to admit that they were wrong and apologize. That's why after Sam had advised her to call her dads, it still took Kara a good three hours to actually pick up her phone. Even then, Kara sat on Kurt's old bed in her grandparent's house staring at it.

With a sigh she gave up. As stubborn as she was and wanted to continue to be, she missed her dads even more. She scrolled through her contacts even though she really didn't need to. They had made her memorize their numbers when she was too young to have a cell phone in case of emergency and they hadn't changed numbers since. Landing on Kurt's number first, she tapped it and waited for it to ring.

Kurt loved Europe, he always had. Ever since he was a little kid, he had dreamed of traveling there. When him and Blaine had gained names for themselves, they had finally been able to go and explore all the countries. But by the time they had done this, Kara had already been born and they had to take her with them. It wasn't that Kurt minded though, he just sometimes wished that they had time to explore it themselves without a child.

Now that Kara was almost eighteen and a senior in high school, they had been able to take the opportunity to go on this tour with their newest show without her. At first it was great and romantic but after the first week, they began to miss their daughter immensely. The only problem was that because of the terms they had left on, she wouldn't even answer their calls. Now the only information they were getting on her was from his dad and even then it wasn't nearly enough. Nothing could actually substitute talking to her.

That's why after weeks of zero contact with her, Kurt answered the phone on the first ring when he saw he face pop up on his phone. "Hi sweetie!" He said, smiling and walking out of the room where he had been eating with some of his cast members, Blaine right behind him.

Kara smiled a little, she had never realized how much she could miss the sound of someone's voice. "Hey Dad." She replied quietly. "I know it's been awhile but…" she bit her lip softly. "I really missed you guys."

Kurt quickly put the phone on speaker so that Blaine could hear her as well. "We're both here and we missed you too."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "We did. And we're so glad to hear from you. I know that we didn't leave you on the best terms but I think we can all agree to put it behind us."

"Always the peace maker." Kara chuckled softly but nodded. "But I agree. I know I was being a brat the last few months but I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The past is the past." Kurt said in agreement. "So catch us up, what's been going on with you?"

Kara took a deep breath and tried to decide what to tell them about, her achievement at school or her heartbreak. She knew which one she should talk about but instead she bottled up her emotions and smiled. "Well first of all we restarted the New Directions…"

For almost an hour, Kara told them everything that they had been doing in glee and about Artie coming back to direct the play. She left out that her and Becca were fighting and the whole thing with Mark because she didn't want them to worry. Or maybe it was because she preferred to keep things on the inside. That was something else she shared with Kurt.

When they hung up so that Kara could do her homework, she did feel a little better. Being in a better place with them helped a lot but her good mood only lasted for so long.

At school, she felt completely isolated. Mark and Becca had been her best friends for as long as she could remember but now neither of them were even talking to her. She had become somewhat friends with the other kids in glee but it just wasn't the same. At lunchtime she had planned on asking Luke to sit with her but before she could, he sat down next to Mark.

Never in her life had she been the unpopular one, always having a friend by her side in one-way or the other. Of course, most of them had been fake friends but the company was nice. Now she had no one and was sitting alone like a pathetic loser. But she refused to let anyone catch on to how she was feeling. She kept her head held high and acted like she wanted to be alone.

Glee was the same way, she sat in the back alone, not saying a word. At the end of the meeting, Mark told Mr. Schue that he had something to sing. Kara had been mostly tuned out so when he began to sing it took her a second to realize it. Her attention was grabbed once he got to the chorus.

_Oh Nina, you should go Nina_

_Cause I ain't ever coming home Nina_

_Oh won't you leave me now_

_And I've been livin' on the road Nina_

_But then again you should know Nina_

_Cause that's you and me both Nina_

_Oh won't you leave me now_

Kara made eye contact with Mark for a second before he continued on with the song and it was all she needed to know that he was singing about her. Once he was done and Mr. Schue told them they could go, Kara left as quickly as possible. She was walking straight towards the exit, planning on going home and asking her grandmother to make her some hot chocolate like she did when she was little and upset but she was stopped.

Luke grabbed Kara's arm. "Where are you going? We have rehearsal for the show and I don't think Artie would like it if you ditched."

Kara sighed softly. "Oh yeah…sorry." She said, following him back to the auditorium slowly. When she got there, she sat in the half circle formed on the stage as Artie passed out scripts to them.

She took one from him and forced herself to pay attention. The last thing she wanted was to start off on Artie's bad side. She flipped through it and mentally tried to plan out times to memorize the lines though she knew most of them by heart anyways.

Artie parked his chair in the front of them and smiled. "I'm glad you're all here and on time. We have a lot of work ahead of us and not a second can be wasted. Because of that, I have enlisted one of my old classmates to help me out. This way we can divide the time and get double the amount of work done."

They all nodded, knowing that that made sense though some of them were confused as to who it could be. They knew it could be none of their parents so it had to be someone else.

"I hope its Mercedes." Becca whispered to Mark who was sitting between her and Olivia.

"That would be cool but I'm pretty sure she's on tour." Mark replied to her.

Olivia shook her head. "How about we just ask?" She pointed out, rolling her eyes and turning to Artie. "Who?"

"I'm glad you ask." Artie said. "I'm sure you all know Santana. She manages most of your parents. Well those of you who have parents that need to be managed. She'll be here tomorrow."

Kara sucked in a deep breath and went pale when he heard who it was. She knew that Santana was definitely her parent's manager but she was a lot more than that and Kara wasn't so sure she was ready to handle that.

The entire read through, Kara couldn't keep her mind off of Santana's impending arrival and how she would react to her. Once it was over Kara ran out quickly. This time Becca stopped her. "What do you want?" She asked rather harshly.

"Peace." Becca replied softly. "I'm sorry for what I said to Mark, it was completely out of line but I was just upset."

Kara rolled her eyes. "I trusted you when I told you that. You had no right to go running your mouth."

"I know, I know. I swear I regretted it the minute I said it." Becca told her, eyes showing how guilty she felt. "And I know it's been hard on you, I just want to make up for it."

Biting her lip, Kara sighed. "You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood lately." She said softly. "And I really don't like this whole depressing loner life."

Becca chuckled and squeezed Kara's hand. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." She assured her as they began walking out of the building.

Kara wrapped her arm around her and smiled. "Good."

"So what do you think about Santana coming to help us out? We haven't seen her since we were little but her reputation precedes her." Becca said as they walk to their cars.

"Her reputation isn't what I'm most worried about." Kara muttered under her breath.

Becca frowned. "Then what are you worried about?"

Kara looked around. "If I tell you this, you have to keep it a secret. This is bigger than the stuff with Mark."

"I won't say anything I swear, I didn't like not being friends." Becca said quickly.

There was a long pause as Kara tried to form the words she had never actually said out loud. "I think Santana's my mom."


End file.
